thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Benzaie
ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com ] Benzaie has been one of the early video contributors to the site when the admin were looking for new shows to feature. His show "Games You Might Don't Know" made it to the main site in August 2008. This show is "a fast paced and wacky introduction to a game that most people don't know about." Other shows from Benzaie came out later on: Game Soundtracks You Might Don't Know ( a video tribute to some of his favorite video game soundtracks), FAQ YOU ( short videos giving away tips for a particular game each time),'' 5 Second Games'' (the gaming equivalent to 5 Second Movies) and Benzaie's TOP 5 (random subjects). Benzaie also contributes to TGWTG's podcast "Transmission Awesome" where he interviews various guests in his segment "Benzaie Interviews". GSYMDK is also co hosted with a small white bear named Beary. '' Several times, Benzaie has parodied fellow ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com contributors. In "retaliation" to That Dude in the Suede parodying him, Benzaie returned the favour in his review of the video game ''Wiz N' Liz. He parodied That Dude in the Suede by wearing a jacket, sporting a bad New Zealand accent and doing a similar title intro. Later, in his video of the top 5 "WTF" moments from The Lord of the Rings, he ended the video with a parody of Riz Raves, emulating the black-and-white and fuzzy camera and asking the viewers a question. He also parodied Doug Walker's character, Chester A. Bum in his review of Magical Drop 3 and in the same video, directly quoted That Guy With The Glasses' opening line. In July 2010, Ben and fellow Frenchman SadPanda teamed up for several videos! Donation Drive videos For the February donation drive, Benzaie first had a dance-off with AngryJoe in which they danced to techno music. Later that same night, a new GYMDK was revealed when he reviewed Jim Power. Although he had previously reviewed the game prior to his stint on YouTube, he decided to improve his review for the TGWTG audience. This was the last video of the night, ending the drive at 1 AM CST. Personal Life Benzaie was born in 1987 in a small town in midwestern France called NIORT (79000). He's been a passionate gamer since his early childhood, starting with his grandpa's ORIC ATMOS, and has always been dreaming to make a living out of playing video games. After receiving a 3-year Bachelor Degree in English Literature and Civilization at the university of POITIERS (86000), Benzaie spent a year in Warrington in the United Kingdom (near Manchester) as a foreign language assistant. Specials Ben has created several specials for TGWTG.com. *How About A Slice Of Imagination (July 25th, 2009) * A French Lesson (August 14th, 2009) *Benzaie interviews Barry Leitch (September 13th, 2009) Originally on Transmission Awesome. *Benzaie at Video Game Fest (September 23rd, 2009) *Benzaie @ World Comic-Fest (January 31st, 2010) *Contest plus Sonic 4 rant (February 7th, 2010) *Let's Play Heavy Rain (Prologue) and Part 01 (February 21st, 2010) *Let's Play Heavy Rain Part 02 (February 23rd, 2010) *Let's Play Heavy Rain Part 03 (February 28th, 2010) *Let's Play Heavy Rain Part 04 (March 2nd, 2010) *Let's Play Heavy Rain Part 05 (March 21st, 2010) *Important Announcement ! (April 11th, 2010) *Nostalgia Critic Anthem by the the sad panda (April 17th, 2010) *TGWTG Special Sing Along!!! (May 16th, 2010) *NC presents: Smith & Wesson (May 23rd, 2010) *NC presents: Smith & Wesson II (May 24th, 2010) *A Frog in Reno (May 26th, 2010) *Benzaie & Ed Glaser: Smith & Wesson commentary (May 30th, 2010) *Working at Channel Awesome Episode 2 (July 11th, 2010) *KICKASSIA AUCTION (July 13, 2010) *Benzaie & Panda: Street Fighter on Amstrad (w/SadPanda) (July 18th, 2010) *Benzaie & Panda: LP Demon's Souls (July 20th, 2010) *History of Nintendo: Contest (August 4th, 2010) *Benzaie's Game Collection (August 8th, 2010) *German Mtn Dew in 5 seconds (August 18th, 2010) *Gamescom Gameplay Blowout (August 21st, 2010) *Gamescom Feedbacks (August 22nd, 2010) *a Frog @Gamescom 2010 (August 23rd, 2010) External links Official Websites * GYMDK on TGWTG.com *Dance Off with Angry Joe * ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com * Youtube Channel Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Blistered Thumbs